Like Mother, Like Daughter
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: Most mothers love their children unconditionally. Some, however, go that one step beyond to become more than just a parent to their children. A small collection of yuri drabbles. Not suitable for those with an adverse reaction to incest. First upload of a decidedly amateur writer.


**Author's Note:** Hello there, ladies and gentlemen! I am the Farnesy, here to bring you, well, my very first story. After years of attempting to get something down on paper and uploaded to this site, I've finally gathered the courage to write something up and submit it. This story was written over the course of two consecutive nights, completely on the spur of the moment. The first night I was very tired and managed to get the idea in my head before I resolved to write it down. The second night, just a short while before I began writing out these notes, I was(and still am) very drunk and decided to continue the story to it's conclusion!

Really, more than anything, this is an experiment. I may expand on these drabbles in the future, but for now I'll let you read them and see what you think. I hope you enjoy this story, or it at least inspires your imagination. If it does nothing for you or you just don't like it, then you have my apologies. But otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>1. Nude Awakening<span>_

Yukari slowly opened her eyes as the first rays of sunshine began to pour in through the window. Yawning, she looked over at the clock on the bedside table. Through the bleary morning haze she could barely make out the numbers _7:30_ shining at her in a dim neon red. Letting out a small sigh, Yukari decided that she may as well get up now that she was awake. Rolling over in the bed she felt her arm bump into something warm and soft beside her. It took her still sleep addled mind a moment to process this intrusion in her bed. After a moment's confusion, a smile spread across Yukari's lips as she recalled the previous nights 'activities'.

Yukari remembered her ex-husband telling her that her tendency to fall asleep after sex was one of the many things he hated about her. Yukari was glad that her new partner shared her habit of post-coital sleepiness. It made things a whole lot less awkward in the morning. There were a great many things Yukari had in common with her new lover; not least of them being gender. Yukari never would've thought she'd end up with another woman, but in her eyes love was love. And she loved this girl more than anyone else in the world.

Yukari reached over to wake her sleeping companion from her slumber. "Miyuki, honey, it's time to get up." She said as she gently shook her daughter. Miyuki wearily opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the morning light. When her eyes met Yukari's she quickly perked up, smiling brightly.

"Good morning mother." Miyuki said softly, as polite as ever. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Yukari's lips before rolling over to get out of bed. Yukari let out a small laugh. She didn't know where the girl got the energy to be so eager in the morning.

Yukari couldn't remember how many times they'd done this. Each night she and Miyuki shared together simply became a blissful haze in her mind. It didn't really matter; all that mattered was that she loved Miyuki and Miyuki loved her. As Yukari threw back the covers and climbed out of bed she began to regret sleeping naked. The cold morning air made her shiver reflexively and she quickly looked for something to put on.

As Yukari slipped on her underwear, she tried to think back to the first time she'd been with Miyuki, what had started their relationship. Yukari never was very good at remembering things, even important stuff like this. That was another thing her ex-husband would call her out on, and something that Miyuki took in stride. Maybe that was why Yukari had fallen for her; Miyuki was smart and independent where Yukari simply wasn't. Yukari had always admired her daughter for that.

Perhaps, however, she'd felt that it was her right to take Miyuki. After all, she brought Miyuki into the world. Yukari scolded herself for thinking that way. Miyuki was her own woman who could make her own choices; she wasn't Yukari's property.

Yukari sighed and looked over to Miyuki. She was currently bending down to pick up some of her clothes from the floor, likely discarded there last night in the rush to get naked and into bed. She was dressed only in her bra and panties, giving Yukari a full view of her voluptuous behind. Maybe, just maybe, Yukari had fallen for her own daughter because she was the most beautiful girl she'd even seen. Yukari smiled to herself. That was as good a reason as any, because at the end of the day all that mattered was that Yukari loved Miyuki, and Miyuki loved Yukari. And really, what more could a mother ask for?

* * *

><p><em><span>2. Two's Company, Three's Love<span>_

Miki shook her head as she looked down at her daughters Inori and Matsuri sleeping side by side on floor of her bedroom, both of them quite naked. "I don't remember getting this tired out when I was their age." Miki said to herself. "Maybe I'm just that good?" Miki said with a small laugh.

The three of them were alone in the house for the night, Kagami and Tsukasa having gone to stay at the Izumi's house while Tadao was away on a business trip. Miki felt the heavy weight of guilt on her chest. Her relationship with her husband wasn't what it used to be, and had been going stale for quite some time now. It wasn't just about sex, though she had to admit she'd had far more fun with Inori and Matsuri the few nights they'd spent together than she'd ever had with Tadao. It was more a matter of feeling loved and wanted. Tadao was a caring man and a good father. But Miki felt that he didn't pay enough attention to her. He always felt distant, perhaps even cold, towards her.

Things were different with Inori and Matsuri. They were always there for Miki, always helping her out, asking her for help and simply taking the time to talk to her. She loved them, and felt loved by them.

Miki set up some spared futons on the floor so the girls would have somewhere proper to sleep for the night. Miki decided not to wake them up yet, opting instead to let them sleep. She did however need to move them over to their futons. As Miki gently slid her arms under Inori and began to lift, she was thankful that both her daughters were so light. Miki carried Inori a few feet to the futon and then gently lay her down. She took a moment to look up and down her eldest daughters body while she was soundly sleeping. Inori was the most well endowed girl of the household, with breasts even larger than Miki's. She might've been a little envious, were she not so busy admiring them. They were, after all, quite difficult to ignore. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Miki pulled the covers over Inori and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Miki made her way over to Matsuri's naked form and began to lift her, thankful that she was even lighter than her big sister. This was due in part to her smaller breasts, which were slightly smaller than Miki's. What they lacked in size, however, they more than made up for in firmness, as Miki saw carrying Matsuri to her bed. Again, Miki might've been jealous of her daughter if she were in any other position; but after a night with her daughters she felt that both of the girls assets belonged to no-one but her.

After both of her gorgeous, naked children were laid into bed, with a goodnight kiss of course, Miki let out a yawn and stretched her back as she began to feel the nights fatigue catch up with her. She didn't know what the time was exactly but it was certainly getting late. Miki changed into her nightwear and lay down in her bed after turning off the light in her room. She felt a certain sense of comfort knowing that her very own daughters, and lovers, were sharing the room with her tonight. That pleasant thought carried her off to a restful sleep. Who knows, maybe they'd have another intimate night like this again soon, a night between an ever loving mother and her daughters. And really, what more could a mother ask for?

* * *

><p><em><span>3. Sweet Dreams<span>_

Konata's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunshine fell upon her. Stretching herself out in her bed, Konata could feel something odd about herself. She felt a certain glow around her body as she woke. It took a few moments for her to recall, but then memories of the nights dream flooded back into her still tired mind. For a moment a slight smile played on her lips, before it was replaced by a dour frown. A girl shouldn't have dreams like the ones she had; it just wasn't right.

Sighing sadly to herself, Konata began to climb out of bed. However, as her thighs rubbed together she felt a familiar dampness between them. She shuddered at the feeling. "Must've been a good dream. Shame I can't really remember all of it." Konata shook her head as she stood up. Good was not the word to describe these dreams, the dreams that were becoming more frequent and more vivid as time went by. They were wrong; dirty and wrong.

Konata quickly got herself dressed and made towards the door of her bedroom. She was stopped, however, when she caught sight of a picture on one of her shelves. Walking over and picking it up, Konata felt a familiar tingle between her legs. There in the photograph was the object of her desires; her own mother.

Kanata was a beautiful woman. She was short and slight in stature with long blue hair and soft green eyes. She could almost be mistaken for Konata's sister the two were so alike. Maybe that was why Konata had fallen for her, why she always found her in her most intimate dreams. Konata didn't feel that she was a narcissist, but people are drawn to people they find are similar to themselves, or so Konata had been told.

Looks were only half the picture. There were also Konata's memories of her mother, and the stories her father would often tell her of the lovable, sweet young woman who met her end all too soon. Konata often wondered how her life would've turned out if Kanata was still alive. Would she be a different person? Would she be as close as she was to her father? And, most importantly, would she still be attracted to the woman in the photo frame is she could actually speak to her every day.

Konata felt an overwhelming sense of sadness in her chest as tears stung at her eyes. As much as she missed her mother, the one woman she loved, this was the way things were; the way they had to be. Kanata had brought Konata into the world, had raised her and even now, in both her dreams and her waking hours, comforted her. And really, what more could a daughter want?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> I realise I'm not the greatest writer in the world, far from it, but I can only hope I didn't too gravely offend anyone. I am, and always have been, more of an idea person. That is part of why I wrote this; you don't see much of these pairings (probably for good reason, really) so I hoped that I might get someone else's imagination moving and help them to create a story of their own. Or whatever. Really, so long as someone enjoyed this then it was a success. Wow, look at me rambling again! Oh well, whatever the case, I hope to see you guys again sometime. Until next time, I bid you farewell and good day.


End file.
